Kaorin Takes Over
by Anime Rebirth
Summary: Kaorin: I Finally get some revenge on AR heh heh heh


**Hi all, I've decided to write a quick one-shot (get's hit in the head with a shovel)**

**Kaorin: Time for this girl to take over for a change…**

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine, it belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Kaorin Takes Over**

**By Kaorin **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

AR woke up in the middle of Tokyo wearing a pink dress.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!!!" AR Screamed. "KAORIN I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!"

But first he needed to dance around like a fool.

"But first I must dance around…. Like a fool." AR said as he started to dance around like a fool.

"Aw Kaorin you're repeated the same line three times." AR said in an annoyed tone.

It was then that AR started punching himself in the face over and over and over.

"Fellow writers let me just say one little statement…. HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AR found himself in the deepest darkest part of Africa.

"This isn't so bad." he thought.

Then out of nowhere a lion saw him and decided at that moment that it was lunchtime.

"OH COME ON!!!!!!" AR screamed as he tried to get away, but the clumsy idiot ran straight into some quicksand.

"I swear the next fic I write, you are going to be suffering soooooo much." AR warned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luckily AR had found a way to get out of the quicksand and ended up in Spain.

"Whew." AR said.

Pamplona, Spain to be exact.

"Wait Pamplona, isn't that where they have…." it was then that he a rumbling sound and saw dozens of bulls rush towards him. "THE RUNNING OF THE BULLS!!!!!" he screamed as he started to run.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin: This make me want to sing….

(To the theme of It's a small world after all)

_AR can't you see_

_You don't mess with me_

_I will pay you back_

_That is quite a fact_

_I'm enjoying this fic_

_Because you're such a **[CENSORED**_

_You are AR after all…_

_You are AR after all…_

"YOU'RE DEAD KAORIN YOU HERE ME!!!!!"

_You are AR After all…_

"I swear if I ever get near a word processor…."

_You are AR After all…._

"Wow these songs are corny" AR thought.

_You are just crazy AR after all._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Is this nightmare over yet?" AR asked.

But alas, AR's trouble were not over.

"Oh crud." AR thought.

For you see the most horrible thing that could happen to anyone….. Just did.

AR felt a tap on his shoulder and slowly turned around to see three figures standing there. It was Tomo, Kagura and Osaka.

"Why do we exist?" they asked him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" AR screamed as he tried to run away, but it seemed like he couldn't get anywhere for you see, he was on a treadmill.

"Oh that's very original." AR said.

Kaorin: This is payback for all the things you've done to me.

AR: Hey, I always give you happy endings.

Kaorin: You had me stab myself in the Necklace of evil.

AR: It was for dramatic purposes.

Kaorin: You made me wear a cat suit in Azumanga Christmas Tales.

AR: Well I gotta admit that was funny.

Kaorin: You've even turned me into a baby in Goo Goo

AR: Hello, all of that was a dream sequence.

Kaorin: No enough is enough, you have made me look foolish long enough. It's about time that I returned the favor.

AR: You made me run into the Bonkuras, what can be worse than that?

Kaorin: Oh no, that was nothing. I've saved the worst for last

AR: I have a bad feeling about this. (Karoin whacks him with a shovel)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AR slowly opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he thought. It was then that he heard a car engine start. He studied his surroundings and noticed that he was in the back seat of a car all strapped in. "Oh no, it can't be." he said in horror.

"So are you all buckled up?" a woman up front said.

"Yu…Yukari?" AR asked.

The woman turned to face him. "That's Yukari-Sensei to you." Yukari said.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Was the last line in the fic he said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kaorin: So What did you think?**

**Yomi: Brilliant.**

**Tomo: Wow that was so cool.**

**Kagura: You sure got him back good.**

**Sakaki: Even I found it… entertaining.**

**Osaka: Oh, he's flying.**

**Chiyo: YEAH TAKE THAT AR, YOU SURE GOT WHAT YOU DESERVE!!!!!! (the other Azu-girls just stare at her.) Ahem, I mean well done.**

**Kaorin: (To the reader) Well I hoped you enjoy this little fan fiction that I created just for Mr. Anime Rebirth. So let that be a warning to anyone who picks on little 'ol me.**

**AR: (as he rushes by in the Yukarimobile) BUT I ALWAYS GIVE YOU HAPPY ENDINGS!!!!!! WHERE IS THE HAPPY ENDING IN THIS FIC!!!!!!**

**Karoin: Hey this is the end of the fic and I'm happy. (to the reader) Okay take care.**

**Azu-Girls: 'TILL NEXT TIME!!!!!!**


End file.
